You Can't Handle You
by BeyondFromHere
Summary: Wizards of Waverly Place's Alex Russo has completed her wizardry and become the family wizard, but when her family and her drift apart emotionally, can she bring them back together again? Can Alex and Justin actually get along? Find out in this two chapter FanFiction story!
1. Chapter 1

It's me, Alex Russo. I started to wonder about what my life has become of. I have an abundant supply of magic now, since I won the wizard competition, along with my older brother, Justin. Justin and I don't talk anymore. I don't talk to my family at all anymore. Everyone went their own ways. Max is now the owner of the Waverly Sub Station, Justin has now taken over Professor Crumbs' place at WizTech, and me, well, that's questionable. I'm just trying to figure out where this life is going to take me. Sure, I won the wizard competition, but I don't seem to have my family anymore. I miss them so... much that it hurts. I don't want to be like my dad's sister, all alone, but nothing is turning out right. I feel like a mess.

It's finally the day. It's the day that I call Justin. Will he answer? What will I say? I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out, but the phone's already ringing.

"Justin?" I ask.

"Alex? I haven't heard from you in a long time," Justin replies.

"How's work going?" I say.

"It's work, but it's worth it. Now, what's this about?" Justin says.

"Well, I was wondering if I could come by for a visit," I respond.

"You want to visit me? What's wrong?" Justin asks.

"Nothing! Can't I just come and visit you for a second of my life?" I demand.

"I guess so! Can you come tonight?" Justin says.

"Tonight?" I ask.

"Yes! Tonight! Is there a problem?" Justin asks.

"No! No problem! I'll be there tonight," I say.

"Fine! Bye! I'll see you tonight then," Justin says, before hanging up the phone.

"Yeah! Okay!" I whisper, after Justin hangs up the phone.

Well, I guess I'm going over to Justin's place.

At Justin's place, I am reluctant to ring the doorbell, but I eventually get the nerve to.

Justin answers the door and says, "Oh! Alex! You made it."

"Yeah! I guess I did." I say.

"Come in, I guess!" Justin says.

I'm so... nervous that I think my hands are shaking.

"Well, get out with it!" Justin says, once he's inside the house with me.

"Get out with what?" I ask, confused.

"Get out with how much you realize how self absorbed you are and that you want to come crawling back to the family!" Justin exclaims.

"Justin! How dare you? How can you be so... mean?" I ask.

"I'm just telling the truth and if you don't like it, you can just leave," Justin says.

"You know what? I will leave. I guess some things will never change. For once in my life, maybe I wanted to know that my family loved me, but that will never happen I guess. Maybe, just maybe, I wanted you to actually tell me that you love me, but that will never happen either. You can't handle yourself anymore, can you? That's why you take it out on me! You know something? The way your attitude is, terrifies me, but I put up with it, because I love you. Yes, I love you Justin Russo! I really do, but I can't be around you anymore. I don't need your mess and I don't need you. Bye!" I say, angrily.

I slam the door and never look back.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the next day and I try to forget about Justin's hurtful comments. I start to remember the past and how Justin used to torment me, but I did torment him too. He did some pretty hurtful things though, like the time he put the truth spell on me and got everyone against me, just because he was jealous of me getting the citizenship award. I also remember the time that he tried to say it was a scam that I was wizard of the year. Yeah, he did some pretty hurtful things to me alright, but he also did some good things too. I just can't remember any at the moment, but it will come to me.

I try to distract myself and read a magazine, but it's hard to concentrate on reading a magazine when the phone's ringing.

"Hello!" I say, as I answer the phone.

"Yeah! Alex?" Justin says, on the other line.

"Can you please leave me alone?" I respond.

"I need to apologize. I'm sorry!" Justin says.

"Well, I'm not!" I say, as I hang up the phone.

I guess my family's never going to be as close as it somewhat was before.

The phone starts to ring again and, of course, it just has to be Justin. I just decide to ignore it. Do I need to block his phone number?

All of a sudden, the doorbell rings. I open up the door and it's Justin. Figures!

"Can I come in?" Justin asks.

"Nope!" I answer.

"Alex!" Justin exclaims.

"What?" I ask.

"I need to tell you something," Justin says.

"Then tell me!" I exclaim.

"I've never told you this before and I should have a long time ago," Justin says.

"Yeah and?" I question.

"I love you Alex! I really do! I mean it! I'm sorry I didn't tell you that before, but yesterday, I do believe, was the first time you told me that you loved me too. Can we go back to being a somewhat normal brother and sister? Can we be a brother and sister that care about each other? It's time we both grow up a little, especially me," Justin says.

"I guess you can come in," I respond.

Justin and I sit on my couch and talk. We talk about the present and past. We start to talk about our memories and experiences throughout our wizardry years.

"You know something else? I never told you how much you meant to me as a sister and I regret it," Justin continues.

"It's okay!" I say.

"No! It's not! I was always so... jealous of you. I'm sorry!" Justin says.

"I love you Justin!" I say.

"I know you do," Justin responds, as he gently kisses my forehead.

"Okay!" I mutter, in shock.

"I love you too Alex!" Justin says, as he reaches in for a hug.

We hug for a little while, then we just sit back and smile at each other.

"How am I going to make amends with the rest of our family?" I ask.

"We'll think of something. Don't worry about it!" Justin says.

I start to realize something. I have my family back and that's all I've ever wanted.


End file.
